


Encore

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Era, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, can i write smut in 500 words?, so that's what theatre boxes are for, very soon you'll all get the chance to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: When Aziraphale returns from Heaven, he finds a very worried demon who can't hide his feelings anymore. Luckily, the feeling is entirely mutual ...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Kisses at a performance
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!
> 
> I'm putting these in a series to make it easy to find them all, but each one is a standalone. The only connection between them is fluff and kisses!

“Did they hurt you?”

Crowley demanded as soon as Aziraphale arrived in the theatre, dragging him into a deserted box and locking the door.

“No …” Aziraphale’s hands were on Crowley's shoulders, and Crowley was mouthing over the angel’s throat and grasping his sides, because he couldn't bear to not be touching him. When Aziraphale had been recalled to heaven for a century, he’d been out of his mind. He’d tried to storm Heaven, to get to the angel, terrified that Aziraphale might die never knowing how he was loved. “No, just a stupendously long meeting, oh I’m so sorry you were worried …”

“Satan’s sake, do you need this many buttons?” Crowley growled in response.

“It’s not my shirt you should be undoing.” Aziraphale was panting already, his eyes alight with lust as he snapped his fingers and removed he and Crowley’s trousers. 

“Fuck, angel … you sure?”

“Desperately. Oh how I missed you, thought of you …. wanted you …”

Crowley gasped, letting his hands slide to the angel’s plush hips and along his thick thighs, lifting them around his waist and shoving the angel against the wall. Aziraphale cried out, back arching, reaching between them to grasp Crowley’s already-hard cock and stroke it frantically, murmuring nonsense pleas. There was the sudden shiver of a miracle, then Aziraphale was guiding Crowley to his slick entrance, other hand cupping the back of the demon’s neck and drawing him into a messy, possessive kiss. 

Crowley hitched Aziraphale’s leg higher and eagerly pressed forward, groaning as he felt the head of his cock breach the angel’s warm, wanting body. Aziraphale was kissing him like that was the thing that would stop Armageddon, both hands tight in Crowley’s hair, his hips jerking sharply with each move Crowley made. Crowley sobbed Aziraphale’s name, shoving his free hand under the angel’s shirt, desperate for the feel of his skin.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale pleaded, clenching hard against the demon’s length. “Don’t stop, please, you feel so good, I love you …”

“You what?” Crowley managed to gasp out, leaning his forehead against the angel’s, unable to keep from smiling at him even as their bodies bucked and shuddered together. 

“Love you.” Aziraphale repeated breathlessly. “Is that alright?”

“Angel.” Crowley buried his face against Aziraphale’s neck, branding it with hot kisses. “If you don’t know by now that I’d create the stars anew, if you wanted it …”

Aziraphale whimpered in response, clinging tighter to Crowley and using his thighs to pull him in closer.

“Just want you.” He whispered into Crowley’s hair, stroking his face tenderly, even as their hips crashed into each other. 

It was too much, and before he could think or speak Crowley was coming deep inside the angel, both of them laughing for joy as Aziraphale’s whole body shook, painting Crowley’s stomach and chest with his pleasure. As he gently lowered Aziraphale to stand on the floor, pressing soft kisses into his hairline and over his cheeks, he knew he was forgivable, and loveable, and home.


End file.
